


Hogwarts Hide and Seek (s)Extravaganza

by ivy_poison



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Public Masturbation, Public Sex, Ron Weasley Bashing, Sex, Sex Games, Stair Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:40:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29722932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivy_poison/pseuds/ivy_poison
Summary: It is the end of their 8th year and it’s time to move on. Luckily though, the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Harry Potter, is in charge of security at Hogwarts for the summer. After spending the year drinking, doing drugs, and fucking eachother senseless, the unlikely friend group has the castle to themselves for their own Hogwarts Hide and Seek (s)Extravaganza
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Harry Potter, Daphne Greengrass/Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Last night I tweeted “Honestly I want to write like a funny ridiculously trashy smut fic like all the smut in this fandom is too good and well written I’m gonna write like abandoned hogwarts hide and seek sex game just you wait” and now here we are

“You know, you could get fired for this,” Hermione chokes out to Harry. 

Harry Potter is officially the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and is currently sat in the Headmaster’s chair in the Great Hall with Daphne Greengrass bouncing up and down on his cock. 

Hermione is sitting on the Ravenclaw table, opposite to her best friend and his companion, legs spread wide and furiously pumping her fingers in and out of her, her walls starting to clench as she begins to unravel.

Their joined moaning and the sounds of slapping skin are the only noticeable sounds in the abandoned castle. The other students and professors left hours ago, trusting Professor Potter to handle security for the summer. 

With one final thrust, both Daphne and Harry find their orgasm, shuddering as the pleasure consumed them. 

“I killed Voldemort, I can do whatever the fuck I want. Including shag this beautiful girl” He gasps, catching his breath. 

Daphne smiles and kisses him before standing up to sit on the Hufflepuff table as his cum drips out of her and paints her thighs in streaks. 

Just then the rest of their group walks in. Ginny, Draco, Neville, Pansy, Luna, Theo and Blaise run to the front of the room laughing ridiculously. 

“Hey, what’s that on your thighs? Is that cum?” Pansy asks Daphne as she approaches her. She scoops some up and licks it off of her fingers, shooting an accusatory glance at Harry. 

“Pans, I’m sorry she was begging-” Harry tries to explain before Pansy cuts him off. 

“You said the next time you came it was mine. I’ve been waiting all day, you promised. Now I have to settle for the half dry cum still inside of Daphne. Not cool Potter.” Pansy drops to her knees in front of Daphne, who spreads her legs so her best friend can savor what is left of Harry’s seed from inside her cunt. 

Hermione scans the group, winking at Draco as he walks to her and wraps her up in his arms, “Where were you guys?” 

“Theo forgot he had an alcohol stash in the Forbidden Forest. We went to grab it so Potter won’t catch a first year with it in September,” Blaise replies, his hand placed firmly on Luna’s ass. 

“Oh yes, because we all know Potter will definitely be super strict about underage drinking,” Theo says and rolls his eyes. Since Harry was the only person with access to his Gringotts vault, and he had no parents to sign off on things, he had spent the last year funding the entire school’s substance induced self destruction, “He’s not exactly role model material,”

“McGonagall is off her bloody rocker for trusting you to set a good example, I can’t believe she hired you. I mean it's not like you saved the world or anything,” Neville says to Harry, the latter laughs as he tucks himself back into his trousers. 

“So what’s the plan, Professor?” Ginny asks Harry as she walks over to him and sits on his lap. Daphne’s moans become louder as her release builds, and Theo runs over to her and smashes his lips against hers, desperate to swallow her cry as she is pushed over the edge by Pansy’s tongue. 

“Yeah, what’s the plan?” Draco interjects, pulling everyone’s attention away from the show they just received from Slytherin's leading ladies. 

They all turn to the newly appointed Professor who smirks, “I was thinking let’s play hide and seek. Free for all, fuck who you find for the next couple of hours.” 

Blaise smacks Luna’s ass and then grabs it possessively, his eyes shining with mischief and desire. 

“Go anywhere you want, I’ve taken passwords and wards off of every door, so try and use your magic as little as possible. Everyone, you get 15 minutes to hide, I’ll use a projecting charm and announce when time is up so you will know when you can start hunting.” 

“Can we fuck multiple people at once?” Daphne asks, pulling her skirt down a little. None of the girls wore knickers much these days, preferring to give easy access to any of their friends who wanted to use them. 

“Not yet. Don’t worry angel I have plans for that later. I know how much of a slut you are but be patient for me,” Harry replies with a wink. The space is charged with sexual tension and the room smells distinctly of arousal, all ten of them suddenly aching to get off. 

“Wait, where’s Ron?” Neville asks, suddenly aware of his absence. 

“Oh you didn’t hear? Ron died,” Hermione replied nonchalantly, her hand tracing the muscles of Draco’s abs through his shirt, “Last night, actually,”

Harry nods in Hermione’s direction but doesn’t break eye contact with the youngest Weasley on his lap, “Yeah, some freak quidditch accident or something. I don’t know I wasn’t really paying attention,”

“Such a shame,” Ginny adds in, starting to subtly grind on Harry. 

“So are we ready to start? I want to get these 15 minutes over with,” Blaise says, his erection prominent through his pants. Luna giggles as she feels it press into her. 

“Yes, make sure to spread out and hide, don’t clump in one place. I’m sure all of us have some places here we have fantasized about having sex in. Now’s the time to act on them,” Harry says with a smirk as he gets up and moves Ginny off of his lap. 

Everyone makes their way to the door but stops when they get there, they plan on leaving as soon as Harry conjures a huge timer. 

“Your time starts... now!” And with that, they take off and the Hogwarts Hide and Seek (s)Extravaganza begins. 


	2. Blaise and Ginny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter @ivy_poisonnn to give me suggestions and stuff. I have a lot planned but I’m always open to adding ;)

Harry's instructions were to hide. He said not to clump together. But it hurts to fucking walk with his dick so hard. Blaise’s cock is pulsing in his trousers, aching to be let out and plunged into a warm body. He doesn’t care where the friction comes from; a drooly mouth, a dripping cunt, a lubed up arsehole. He just needs to be rubbed by something other than these tight and painful pants. 

He is the only one who walked out of the great hall -everyone else ran- and as soon as he gets to the grand staircase, he drops down onto one of the steps. His hands shake as he fumbles with his zipper, quickly trying to release his cock from the material it is imprisoned in. 

It springs free as he lowers the waistband of his briefs. A bead of precum sits glistening on the tip as proof of his arousal. His breath hitches as he slides the liquid over the head with his index finger. 

It has only been five minutes and he is in complete and utter agony. He has no clue how he is going to survive the next 10 minutes. 

He brings that finger slick with precum to his mouth, and his cock twitches as he sucks and swirls his tongue around it. He groans, relishing the taste of himself, but he can’t help but wish it was someone else’s juice on his tongue. 

He hasn’t had Granger in a couple of days and it was eating him up inside. He had taken everyone else since then, but whenever he goes too long without pumping his dick in and out of a specific person in their group, he starts getting withdrawals. His stomach clenches with dread as he realizes Harry will be teaching here and therefore unavailable to pleasure him twice a day soon. Potions and spells keep him needy at all times, always ready to numb the pain. Refractory periods don't exist for him anymore.

He grips his cock again, tugging on it with abandon, groaning loudly. 

“BLAISE” he hears a feminine voice yell from a couple of floors up, followed by quick footsteps. He praises Merlin that he will get to cum somewhere other than his hand, but he still keeps the furious rhythm of his stroking. 

“Hurry up darling, I’m having a lot of fun by myself. You might miss out” he yells back, his tone dripping arrogance despite his breathlessness. The steps immediately quicken, the person taking them desperate to help Blaise find his release. 

“I was trying to follow Draco but then the staircase moved thank fuck you’re here”. Now that she is only a floor above, he recognizes the voice immediately and groans in ecstasy as realizes it belongs to Ginevra Weasley. 

“No! No moaning! Stop that I’m here I’m here let me do it I’m here” Ginny says, sprinting down the last flight of steps. She is completely out of breath, but smiles wide as she runs down and drops in front of Blaise, ready to take his throbbing cock down her throat. 

“Hmm should I let you suck me off?” Blaise says as he slows down his stroking. Ginny nods her head at the same pace as his hand, her jaw slightly agape and her mouth watering. She fucked him yesterday, but it had been too long since she had her lips wrapped around him, her tongue running over the silken length of his member. 

“Look at me.” He says and she immediately, without hesitation, brings her eyes to his. 

“Are you going to be a good girl for me?” he asks her, nodding his head and pursing his lips as he poses the question. 

“Yes, I’ll be good for you please I’ll do whatever you want I need your cock please” she begs, and it takes effort to keep eye contact instead of giving into her urge to watch the object of her desire get pumped over and over again. 

“Then suck.” He says and her face lights up, but when he tries to fist his hands in her hair and she tries to lower her mouth onto his length, they can’t do it. It’s as if there is some sort of barrier keeping them from touching each other. 

“What the fuck?” Blaise says, trying again to touch a puzzled Ginny but remaining unsuccessful.

“I probably should have mentioned, I put wards on all of you so no one else can touch you until the hiding period is over. Only 3 more minutes!” Harry’s voice booms throughout the castle and both Ginny and Blaise sigh in frustration. 

“Okay angel here is what we are going to do” Blaise says, resuming his stroking. “I want you to touch yourself for me. I want to see you writhe under your own fingertips. Teach me what makes you feel good.”

Ginny whimpered at his words, getting up to move a couple of steps above him to give him a perfect view of her center in order to show him exactly what she likes. Nevermind the fact that he already knows her body like the back of his hand. After a year of non stop touching, sucking, and fucking, he quickly learned where she was most sensitive and how to make her toes curl in pleasure. 

Ginny spreads her legs for him exposing her dripping cunt and bites her lip as she raises her skirt, bunching it around her waist. 

“Tell me what you like, whore” Blaise says and she bites her lip as her breath hitches in her throat. He just stares at her waiting, the silence pushing her forward. But still, she hesitates. 

“Are you trying to tell me you don’t know what you like? You are the sluttiest girl here so I know that’s a lie. I don’t like liars. Now fucking tell me” Blaise says quietly, but the strength in his demand had her hands immediately flying to her core. 

“I like this, rubbing my clit and then two fingers inside like this ” she says, barely able to focus. Her eyes are clenched shut as she dives right in. 

“Like what, don’t be vague darling, I want to know,” Blaise says, his hand gripping his cock impossibly tighter. 

“I like pushing my fingers in and out of my pussy hard and fast like this just like this fuck” she moans out. 

“I need you please Blaise I need you” she says, desperate for his cock to replace her fingers. He groans, needing her just as much. His hand was nothing compared to the warmth she is desperate to give him.

“Let the game begin!” Harry says from whatever location he’s decided to fuck in, and Blaise immediately jumps on top of Ginny and swiftly positions his cock at her entrance, immediately pushing himself to the hilt in one thrust. 

They both gasp and Blaise instantly begins bucking his hips at a punishing pace. Some people in their group liked a buildup. But why delay gratification? Why deny yourself anything you desire? Blaise had grown up controlling himself. He had to in order to survive. But the war was over, his parents were dead, and now he was free to take whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and however he wants. And currently what he wants is Ginny who luckily is squirming under him. 

“Fuck you’re so big fuck I need more” screams Ginny, and Blaise immediately flips her over, entering her cunt from behind. The new angle allows him to go deeper into her and she screams as he moves his hand under her, right to her clit. 

Her walls were starting to grip his cock sporadically, and it felt divine. “I want you to cum for me, angel” he said, knowing she was right on the edge, and knowing exactly how to send her over. 

“Fuck Blaise I’m cumming!” She screamed as he placed a hard flick to her clit, and the pulsing of her around him sends his seed spurting inside of her. 

After a few minutes of catching their breath, Blaise pulls out, and his cum seeps out of her. She smiles as she turns around and kisses him passionately. 

“Have fun with the rest of the game, slut” Blaise says as she pulls away and begins to walk off. 

“Oh you know I will Zabini, you know I will” Ginny replied with a wink, and then she took off, on the hunt for her next orgasm. 

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on Twitter @ivy_poisonnn and if you have any kinks you want to see represented lmk


End file.
